Existing stirring blades for food processors comprise single-layer stirring blades and double-layer stirring blades. As shown in FIG. 1, the single-layer stirring blade consists of a two-edged blade 2 and a blade carrier 1 to which the two-edged blade 2 is fixed. The single-layer stirring blade has poor effect and inefficiency in stirring, and is incapable of cutting some large pieces of food. There are two types of double-layer stirring blades. As shown in FIG. 2, one type consists of two single-layer stirring blades superimposed on each other, which are formed by two-edged blades 2 respectively fixed to an upper blade carrier 1 and a lower blade carrier 4, and cannot be disconnected. As shown in FIG. 3, another type consists of a single-layer stirring blade and a four-edged stirring blade movably combined with each other, the four-edged stirring blade consisting of a four-edged blade 1 and an upper blade carrier 2 to which the four-edged blade 1 is fixed, and the single-layer stirring blade consisting of a two-edged blade 4 and a lower blade carrier 3 to which the two-edged blade 4 is fixed. The four-edged stirring blade is able to be disassembled from the single-layer stirring blade. The double-layer stirring blade has better stirring effect compared to the single-layer stirring blade. However, some large pieces of food between the two layers of stirring blades can't be reached, thus the efficiency is relatively low and the cutting is uneven.